Twisted and Loving
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: What Ziggy wants, Ziggy tends to get. And if he wants both Dillon and Doctor K, well, they better just get used to each other. Dillon/Ziggy/Doctor K


Twisted and Loving

Doctor K had once said that she loved her Rangers like family. And she did. Well, most of them anyway. There was one she didn't think of as family, one she couldn't think of as family. Her love for him was far too personal, far too intimate for her to ever think of as familial.

Ranger Operator Series Green. Ziggy Grover. The one person she had never been able to figure out. Sometimes she hated him for it. Not being able to figure him out meant that she never knew how to act around him, never knew what to think or say, never knew what to expect. He irritated her, drove her insane on a daily basis and, in the end, had somehow managed to make her fall completely in love with him.

And that was very bad. She knew it was very bad. Not only because he was one of her Rangers but because she wasn't blind. She had seen in the earlier days, before she had revealed herself to the Rangers, all of the tiny, hidden moments between him and the person that had helped him so much.

Ranger Operator Series Black. Dillon. And that was it. No last name, no past, no memories. He wasn't even sure if that was his real name. He had attitude problems-Scott's words, not hers- and tended not to listen to people once he had made up his mind. He was a mess and a risk. And he had easily pulled Ziggy in.

She had seen it then, the relationship forming between them and hadn't said anything about it. She had even been slightly relieved, thinking that a relationship with the younger man might give Dillon a reason to fight hard to protect the city. When Ziggy himself had become a Ranger, she had been tempted to tell them to break it off because a relationship between two Rangers while they were fighting could have potentially deadly results.

But then she had revealed herself to them, had seen that relationship with her own eyes instead of through a camera and known she couldn't. She had seen the way they looked at each other; Ziggy with his ever present smile that was completely different, softer somehow, more personal, and Dillon with his brooding bad guy image gone and meeting that smile with kind, loving eyes. She had seen it and known she wouldn't be able to tell them to stop.

After that she hadn't thought much of it expect for passing thoughts when they fought. About how when Tenaya decided it would be fun to throw Ziggy around that all it would do was piss Dillon off. Or how when Dillon was injured Ziggy was always right there, defending him from the enemies and never faltering a step in his defense. How they were always steadfast in their resolve to fight and how their relationship was probably a big part of that.

But then, things had changed. At first, she hadn't wanted to believe it. It had started when Tenaya had first placed that device on Dillon, making the virus go haywire and take over. In the few minutes before Ziggy's resolve had hardened she had glimpsed a look at his face. He was pale, his wide brown eyes shaken, and he had looked scared. Not only for himself but for Dillon. The sight had pierced right to her heart, making it ache. She had tried to write it off as familial then but something in her had known the truth and tried to make her realize it.

Over time the feeling had come back more and more. Sometimes for no reason at all, when Ziggy was perfectly fine and acting completely normal. She had known then that her feelings for him weren't just something she could write off.

And then, Gem and Gemma had returned to her and made her see how she had been treating the other Rangers. She had tried to tell them what she thought of them, a bit awkwardly she'd admit, but she had tried. She had actually thought she'd been doing pretty well until she had tried to speak to Ziggy. Her breath had caught in her throat and she hadn't been able to say anything. She had actually had to fight down a blush!

So she had run before she had even said anything. She had sat in her lab, ignoring Gem and Gemma as they tried to get her to go back out and talk to Ziggy. All she could feel was faint shock and dismay. She had a crush on Ziggy Grover! What was she thinking?!

After the battle she had tried again and had been horrified when all she had been able to say to the Green Ranger was that she liked his shoes. Could she have been more obvious? For almost a week she had stumbled around the young man, unsure what to do or say.

Then had come the horrible conclusion when she had realized that this wasn't just a little crush. She had actually fallen in love with Ziggy.

She knew it would probably the greatest mistake of her life. Ziggy loved Dillon, of that she was sure. Nearly everyday she was haunted by reminders of their affection for each other. Where one was it seemed the other was never far behind. They never doubted each other, always had seemingly unshakable faith in the other. Their love was so obvious that it had blown her mind away when she had realized none of the other Rangers knew about their relationship.

She loved Ziggy. Ziggy loved Dillon. Dillon loved Ziggy. She couldn't have Ziggy. It was something she had resigned herself too.

That was why Doctor K had no idea what to do in her current situation. Ziggy was once again jumping rather excitedly around her lab, talking a mile a minute and constantly coming back over to her to look over her shoulder at the computer with wide, curious eyes in a way that she found very enduring. That was something she had gotten used to and knew how to deal with.

What she didn't know how to deal with was the fact that she was pretty sure he was flirting with her.

"Doc?" Ziggy asked, his voice suddenly penetrating her thoughts. "Have you heard a thing I've said?"

She realized with slight guilt that she hadn't. It had gotten easy to figure out when Ziggy said something important and when she could just tune him out. It had become habit for everyone with prolonged exposure to the Green Ranger. "I am trying to work." She said, giving a glare that she knew wasn't going to work. It never did.

His expression seemed to fall. After a minute he glanced back at her from underneath his eyelashes and bangs, his eyes expressive. She suddenly understood what people meant by a puppy-dog look. "Can't you just give me a minute?" he asked.

She thought she'd do just about anything he asked if he looked at her like that. That had to be cheating.

Before she could do anything Summer and Dillon walked in. The two seemed to take the situation in in seconds. Dillon's eyes narrowed for a moment before he looked at Ziggy, a question on his face. Summer glanced between her and Ziggy, a coy smile slowly spreading across her face.

Ziggy had to know Dillon knew what he was doing but he didn't jerk away from her. He merely turned his head slightly so he was giving Dillon the same look he had given her just seconds before and smiled at him. "Hey Dillon." He greeted. "Summer." Her greeting seemed almost like a second thought, off hand.

Dillon's expression softened slightly. "Ziggy." He said. "Come on." He turned, trusting Ziggy to follow him without complaint. And Ziggy did, practically skipping after him. As they left they each looked back at her. Ranger Black's look was considering, examining her. Ziggy's was soft and gentle and he gave her a smile.

Summer grinned at her and approached. "Well, that was interesting. Ziggy, huh?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

K frowned at the blonde. "I do not understand what you are suggesting." She said, irritated. She couldn't seem to figure out anything today.

Ranger Yellow rolled her eyes at her. "Oh come on. He was so just flirting with you."

So that wasn't just her imagination. He had been flirting. But that wasn't possible. He had Dillon; he loved Dillon. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at the Black Ranger. "That's just not possible."

---

Ziggy hummed to himself as he spun a wrench around in his hand from where he sat on the bright red tool case next to Dillon's car. Any one else would have tipped the thing over but he had perfected the art by now and Dillon had always said that he was lighter than he should be.

Dillon was hidden beneath the hood of his car as he worked on its engine. He could tell the older man wasn't exactly happy with him but he knew Dillon would forgive him. He always did.

"Doctor K?" Dillon asked him suddenly, looking up at him from where he was leaning against his car. There was curiosity in his eyes but it looked forced and Ziggy knew him well enough to see the hurt he was trying to hide.

He smiled at him softly, the smile he saved especially for Dillon. "I love you Dillon." He told him, knowing Dillon would believe him without doubt. Dillon knew him well enough to see through his lies and know he'd never lie about something like this.

The hurt disappeared, only to be replaced with vague irritation. "Why were you flirting with her?" he asked.

Ziggy sighed. He loved Dillon, loved him with all his heart. But he cared about Doctor K too, in a way that went far beyond friendship. It had confused him for a long time, especially when she had revealed that she had created Venjix, the virus that was slowly spreading through Dillon's body and taking him over. Dillon had seen his confusion but hadn't pushed, trusting him enough to allow him to figure it out for himself. That had meant a lot to him.

In the end, he had decided that he loved Dillon. In the end, he had decided that he was defiantly falling hard and fast for Doctor K. He couldn't change either of those things. So he had done the only thing he could do. He had stayed close to Dillon and enjoyed every moment with him, every subtle affection he was given. He had spent what time he had when he wasn't fighting or being with Dillon with Doctor K, testing the ground and seeing if it could go anywhere.

He hadn't actually thought it would go farther than friendship until a few weeks ago when something in Doctor K had changed, something that had given him hope. He'd never be able to say exactly what had given him that hope but it had and he had immediately latched onto it and started to flirt with her almost relentlessly.

He'd known it was only a matter of time before Dillon noticed.

"I was flirting with her." He said, knowing it didn't actually answer Dillon's question.

The older man held out his hand. "Hand me a wrench." He ordered and Ziggy immediately obeyed. Dillon finished whatever he was working on and straightened, looking over at him. Ziggy waited calmly as the man observed him carefully, looking for something. He didn't know what but he dropped what little pretenses he put up and laid himself bare before him.

After a minute Dillon nodded, apparently satisfied with whatever he was looking for and leaned towards him, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. "My Ziggy." He whispered. Dillon ran a hand through Ziggy's hair and smiled at him. "I don't like sharing, Ziggy." He told him. Before Ziggy had the time to feel disappointed he continued. "But I like seeing you sad even less."

Ziggy blinked in confusion. Had he just… "Did you just…?" He couldn't help but ask. Dillon had just given him permission to work Doctor K into their relationship.

Dillon smirked at him, his eyes knowing. "You forget just how well I know you. Before I met you I don't think I would have thought it possible for someone to love more than one person. But you've always had such a big heart. And I noticed that growing crush a long time ago."

Dillon placed a kiss to his forehead than another to his lips. "That woman doesn't threaten me. You'll always be mine. And besides, I thought you would have learned by now." The older Ranger's smirk grew. "What you want, you tend to get."

Ziggy gave him a large, loving grin. "You're too good to me." He whispered. He knew he didn't deserve Dillon. Dillon nodded. "Yeah I know. And something tells me she'll be the exact same way. And that is the only reason I'm agreeing to this."

"You're agreeing to this because you think she'll spoil me." Ziggy repeated in amusement.

"I know she'll spoil you." Dillon corrected. "And I'm agreeing because I love you."

Still smiling, Ziggy leaned up and caught Dillon's lips in a long, leisurely kiss that he enjoyed immensely. When he pulled back he jumped off the tool box, right into Dillon's waiting arms. Dillon steadied him, pressed another kiss to his forehead, and then pushed him in the direction of Doctor K's lab. "If anyone can pull this off Zig, you can."

With those words in mind, he wandered back into Doctor K's lab in time to see Summer leave. The blonde gave him a wide smile as they passed each other, causing him to blink after her before he shrugged and entered fully.

He knew what he was doing. He loved both Dillon and Doctor K. He was not replacing either one of them with the other. He cared too much about both of them to do that. He knew it was twisted but his love for them was so overwhelming that he didn't care. Dillon was right. He was one of the very few people who could be in love two different people wholly and unconditionally.

He hoped that, with time, the two of them could bond over their mutual affection for him and grow to love each other.

And what Ziggy wanted, Ziggy got.

---

Doctor K knew she was in trouble when Ziggy wandered back into her lab. She had no idea what was going on with her Ranger Green but she doubted it was a good thing.

She tried to ignore him as he meandered between the experiments surrounding the lab, hoping he wouldn't break anything and hoping to hell he didn't start flirting again.

But he did. He was on the other side of her desk when he started, giving her quick, gentle grins that made her heart swell and soft looks from underneath his bangs. It was nothing big or obvious to an outside watcher but if you knew what to look for, if you were watching, it seemed as clear as day. And she had been watching.

She really didn't know what to think. Normally she was quite smart and had an easy time putting two and two together. But not today and never when a question involved Ziggy. Ziggy just never made sense to her.

"What are you trying to DO, Series Green?" she asked irritably. What about Dillon? She wanted to ask. You love him, right? But she didn't.

Ziggy huffed, looking at her with large doe-like eyes. He walked around her desk and leaned against it near her, staring down at her. It was a faintly unsettling look. There was something in his gaze that told her she was missing something obvious. "I'm flirting with you." He stated like it was obvious. "And it's Ziggy."

She resisted the urge to grind her teeth. She knew that! But why? "What about Dillon?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The young Ranger's head tilted to the side slightly in curiosity. He looked very cute like that. "What about him?" he asked. As if it didn't even matter. Like the months he had spent in a relationship with him didn't matter.

"I know." She told him. "About your relationship with Series Black."

That gave him a minute's pause. He stared at her with his wide brown eyes, considering something and making her wish she hadn't said anything. Finally he nodded and said, "Good. That makes things less complicated. When did you figure it out?"

As startled as she was by that response all she could do was absently answer, "From the beginning."

"Really?" he asked, blinking in surprise. "Wow. No one else has figured it out and it's been months." He paused again, looking at her in confusion. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

She gulped when the man suddenly leaned towards her, his eyes questioning. He didn't seem to notice that he had just completely violated any sense of personal space she had. "I- I…thought," she stuttered before clearing her throat and trying again. "I thought it might to do you both some good. To have each other."

Ziggy's hand came up and gently smoothed out a piece of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes soft and his smile warm. She knew that smile. It was softer, smaller than normal but warmer and more personal. He had only given it to Dillon before. It was a loving smile.

Even as she leaned her head into the gentle touch of his hand, which had moved from her hair to cup her cheek, she wondered what kind of twisted relationship she was getting herself into.

And then it didn't matter. Because Ziggy had leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead in a very affectionate gesture she had seen him and Dillon share on multiple occasions. From anyone else she could write it off. But not from him. She knew he would never do that. The gesture meant too much to him. He wouldn't, not unless…

Unless he loved her.

She gulped again, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. Of course. Now that she knew, it seemed like Ziggy had practically been screaming that at her all day. It was in everything he said and did. God, she was blind.

He pulled back to stare her in the eyes, his expression soft. "I love Dillon. And I love you." He whispered, his breath ghosting across her face. "That's it K. It isn't hard or complex or wrong and I'm not using you. Either of you. I just love you. The both of you. Immeasurably. It's just that simple."

And when he said it was that simple, she believed him. Somehow, between the three of them, they could make it that simple.

---

Dillon watched from the shadows as Ziggy spoke to Doctor K. He knew that if he was a normal person than he should be very angry right now, watching as the person he loved flirted with someone else. But he understood Ziggy, better than anyone, better than even Ziggy himself. He knew what went on in the younger man's heart.

It went beyond comprehension how much he trusted Ziggy. He knew the boy could and did love the both of them with equal measure, neither outweighing the other. It was something that would mystify him for a long time. Both how he could do so and how he himself could so easily accept it.

And the Doc might be good for Ziggy. Or Ziggy might be good for the Doc. One or the other.

He smiled slightly when Ziggy bounced out of the lab with a large smile on his face, Doctor K following him with a slightly bemused look and an attractive blush on her face. Yeah, he could do this. He wasn't completely against the idea of the young woman joining them.

Ziggy was in front of him in seconds, jumping up on him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Dillon automatically wrapped his arms around Ziggy's waist to steady him, making sure K could see his rather exaggerated eye roll. A flicker of a smile crossed her face. Yes, she'd do nicely.

"Tell me you won't start doing this?" he requested of her, showing what he meant by pulling Ziggy off the ground. Ziggy laughed as he did so, his eyes sparkling brightly.

Doctor K shook her head as Ziggy was lowered back to the ground. "I do not believe I will." She answered. "Dillon." Was added after a seconds pause, making Ziggy smile widely.

Dillon smirked slightly before nudging Ziggy in the side, meeting his eyes. A silent message passed between them. After a moment Ziggy nodded and smiled widely at both of them before walking off, humming to himself.

Once he was sure the Green Ranger was out of hearing distance he looked back at the Doctor. "You okay with this?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Doctor K looked over at him and nodded. "I believe I am."

They stared at each other for a minute before Dillon asked, "Why didn't you go after him?" he asked. "He's been trying to grab your attention for weeks."

"Because he was going out with you." She answered, confused. Why would he even ask her that?

Dillon gave her an appraising look, something amused and… respectful in his gaze. "You still could have tried. I doubt it would have worked, but you could have tried." He shot back, pleased at the aghast expression that swept over her face. Like the idea horrified her.

Doctor K shook her head quickly. "It wouldn't have been right. He loves you. You...make him happy." She looked at him, confused by the pleased, satisfied smirk on his face. "Is something wrong...Dillon?"

The Black Ranger shook his head. "No, just making sure you'll fit in this little couple of ours. You're a good person Doc. A better person then I am." he answered. He turned his head to watch Ziggy clamber around the Garage, smiling and waving at Flynn when the Blue Ranger walked by. "I would have tried to take him."

K nodded, understanding. "Did I pass?" she asked. Dillon looked down at her, smirked, and nodded. "Ziggy picks only the best." She was told. She'd take that as a compliment.

---

Dillon really didn't think the situation was that funny. Judging from Doctor K's expression, she didn't either. Yet there Ziggy was, leaning over the wheel, laughing hysterically. Dillon sighed, rolled his eyes, and promptly slapped the younger Ranger upside the head.

Ziggy's laughter immediately died and shifted to coughs as he raised his hands to protect his head from further assault. In the back seat, Doctor K raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The Series Green Ranger turned to his boyfriend with an angry glare. "Was that necessary?" he demanded. Dillon appeared to think about it for a moment before he nodded. "Completely." he replied.

"I somehow highly doubt that." Ziggy ground out.

Doctor K looked between the two and, despite what her survival instincts were telling her, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward between the two. "I do not believe this to be a laughing matter Ziggy." she interrupted, having gotten used to using the man's actual name days ago. "This is the fifth, **fifth**, time you have crashed during the time we have tried to teach you to drive."

Ziggy's expression immediately shifted to sheepish. "Um, right. Sorry."

"You've said that before." Dillon pointed out, earning another half-hearted glare from Ziggy. Dillon raised his hands in submission.

After much debate, Dillon and Doctor K managed to convince Ziggy that it was time to go back to the Garage. Ziggy looked forlorn as he stepped out of the car. Dillon sighed again. Damn him. "You'll get it eventually." He told the younger man as he helped Doctor K out of the backseat.

She smiled as he did so, warmth filling her. Ziggy was always very obvious in his treatment of her. He was always leaning over her shoulder to ask her what she was doing, so close she could hear every breath he took. He was always there to help, always with wide, excited eyes that she could never grow tired of. He was always brushing her hair out of her face. And whenever the other Rangers noticed the sudden closeness, he always gave them a secretive smile as he purposely diminished the space between them.

Dillon was much more subtle in his affections, most of which he had started giving her a few days after she had entered the rather confusing relationship between him and Ziggy. He was more of a constant presence hovering near-by that always made sure they couldn't be hurt in anyway before leaving.

She had been faintly shocked when she had started to want them as much as she wanted Ziggy's. That shock had increased when she had actually started to return the affectionate gestures to both men.

It was a rather crazy and twisted relationship they had. One that looked simple on the outside but made no sense once you were actually in it. She doubted very much any of them got how it worked. And as long as it did, she doubted any of them cared.

---

Dillon had explained to her in the beginning that although Ziggy was a very spirited young man with a big heart who gave out his affections very openly and freely, he didn't quite know how to actually have a personal relationship. It had made her wonder just how Dillon and Ziggy's relationship had started because she didn't think Dillon was very good with being intimate with someone either.

But she had known it meant that she had to be patient with Ziggy when it came to things that should be common in a normal relationship. But that was all right with her. She didn't know quite how to act when it came to relationships either.

Every sign of affection, every intimate act from either man was a milestone for them. And they had hit a major milestone today.

It had been late. Almost every Ranger had gone to bed. Everyone except Ziggy. He had sat by her side, refusing to sleep until she did, as she worked on her latest project. It had taken her quite a while to figure out how to piece together the final part. Ziggy knew it was important to her so he had stayed up with her, his voice a constant, comforting sound.

When she had finished Ziggy had looked very proud of her, something that had meant a lot to her on its own because she wasn't used to people being proud of her. But Ziggy had done more than just be proud of her. He had leaned in more she could react and, without hesitation, pressed a very gentle and tender kiss to her lips.

She knew she had been blushing very badly. But she hadn't been able to help herself. It was her first kiss. Ziggy had merely given her that soft smile he only showed her and Dillon. "I love you." He told her softly.

---

"That had to have been the _stupidest_ thing I have ever seen someone do! And I have seen people do some pretty stupid stuff! What the hell were you thinking Dillon?!"

Dillon winced at the words Ziggy was throwing at him. He guessed he deserved most of them. Doctor K looked like she was rather successfully blocking the Green Ranger out. He wished he had that ability. Ziggy rarely yelled at him so he had never learned how to tune him out when he was shouting.

K finished bandaging his thoroughly bruised ribs and stood up. He gave her a brief, grateful smile as she did. Doctor K wasn't all that bad after a while. He had grown to really like her once he realized all she needed was careful affection. She was helpful, kind, and she understood the rules of their still confusing relationship. Ziggy did pick only the best.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Ziggy was still yelling.

He stood as quickly as he dared, eyeing his boyfriend carefully. He had never acted like this before. Ziggy always took everything in stride, even if he complained about it. He never reacted so violently. It was actually kind of...scary.

Now why couldn't he just act like that with his enemies?

Ziggy walked up to him when he saw him stand, a distinctly displeased look on his face. "Sit down! I'm not done!"

"I am!" He shot back. "Yeah Zig. I screwed up! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry! Now let it go."

The younger Ranger looked shocked, his eyes wide. "You're...sorry?" he finally choked out. "You just put me through hell and you're sorry? Your comm. didn't work, K couldn't pick up your morpher, you were caught in an explosion, and we didn't even know if you were alive for nearly ten minutes and you're _sorry_?"

Stepping back, Ziggy pressed his hand to his mouth, feeling the emotions he'd been trying to ignore bubble up inside him. His shoulders started to shake and a single sob escaped him.

Dillon's eyes widened in shock as Ziggy slowly fell apart before them. He reached out a hand to him but Ziggy jerked away from him, shaking his head. "Don't." the younger man whispered. "Please, just don't."

Unsure what to do, he looked over at Doctor K for help. She looked back at him, a pained expression on her face as she motioned him towards Ziggy. He nodded and stepped towards him, wrapping him in a hug before he could protest.

Ziggy was tense in his hands for a long time before he suddenly dropped into his embrace, his body shaking violently with sobs as he clung tightly to him. "I thought you were dead Dillon." he cried, tears pouring from his tightly closed eyes. "I seriously thought I'd lost you. I didn't know what to do! I **can't** lose you..."

Dillon pulled Ziggy tighter against him, lowering them slowly to the ground and biting his lip as his shirt was soaked with the boy's tears. He jumped when a hand fell down on his shoulder and looked up to see Doctor K standing above them with sad eyes. She sat down next to them, burying her other hand in Ziggy's thick hair.

"It's alright now. Its over, we're safe now," She whispered over and over again, leaning her head down onto Ziggy's shoulder. "We're all safe now."

Her words were comforting and he could feel Ziggy's sobs slowly lightening up under her careful strokes. They were going to get through this, he thought. He didn't know how but they were going to get through this.

Through the battles, through the war, through their own twisted, messed up emotions and expectations of themselves. They were going to be battered and scratched up, but they'd get through it. Together.

---

Ziggy smiled to himself as he watched Dillon and Doctor K stare each other down late at night. It was just them this late and they had gathered in the kitchen where Ziggy had found a rare gallon of ice cream, which he had immediately claimed.

A few minutes after they had started eating in comfortable silence, Dillon had dipped his finger into a bit of the melted ice cream and smeared it down Doctor K's cheek.

Which lead them to now.

"Was that necessary, Dillon?" K asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Dillon mirrored the expression, a bit of a smirk resting at the edges of his lips. "Completely."

The Green Ranger tilted his head in curiosity. This conversation sounded familiar. He wondered why.

Dillon leaned towards K, his smirk growing. "Want me to lick it off?" he asked. Ziggy grinned widely. He had long gotten used to Dillon's teasing and had perfected his responses. Doctor K wasn't so used to it.

Under the two's watchful gaze she nodded slowly, watching Dillon's every move carefully. The minute she agreed Dillon leaned the rest of the way across the table.

K shivered as she felt Dillon's lips, chapped but warm against her skin, brush against her cheek and his tongue roll out to brush away the ice cream. He pulled away after a moment, a smirk still on his lips. Next to her, Ziggy burst into giggles.

"Hey, hey. Where's my kiss?" Ziggy whined, smiling charmingly at Dillon. Dillon immediately leaned back across, pressing a long, chaste kiss to Ziggy's lips. Once they parted Ziggy sighed pleasurably. "Much better." he whispered. "This is what life is all about."

After a few more minutes, Ziggy yawned and stretched, causing Dillon to suggest they go to bed. Ziggy tried to protest but just ended up yawning again, which in turn made them yawn as well. That made Ziggy laugh.

As they separated, Ziggy leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of her lips and muttered good night. Dillon grabbed her elbow when she tried to turn away, spinning her back towards him. She looked up at him but before she could ask what was wrong he leaned down and pressed a fond kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He wished, giving her an affectionate smile before he turned away and guided Ziggy back to his room.

---

Ziggy and Dillon had been in a relationship with each other much longer than they had been with her. That was why she shouldn't have been surprised to know they were much more intimate with each other than her.

Still, she got the surprise of her life when she exited her lab one day to find most of the Rangers gone and Dillon and Ziggy making out on one of the couches in the rec room. She stopped abruptly, a blush spreading down her neck as she watched them.

Dillon was sitting on the couch, his hands resting comfortably on Ziggy's hips as the younger Ranger straddled him. Ziggy, for his part, had his hands tangled helplessly in Dillon's hair and was looked like he was trying his hardest to swallow Dillon's tongue.

They pulled a part slowly, staring at each other before Dillon caught sight of her from over Ziggy's shoulder. Ziggy tilted his head to look at her when he noticed Dillon's and smiled. She watched as the two looked at each other, sharing a silent message in that way of theirs she never understood.

Ziggy suddenly stood up and walked over to her, smirking at her in a way she recognized more from Dillon than Ziggy. She knew she was in trouble.

The Green Ranger stopped before her, the smirk softening into a smile. "Hey Doc." he greeted before he lowered his lips onto hers. This kiss was different from the others they had shared. Those had been soft and delicate and beautiful and innocent.

This one was hotter, more demanding, but still somehow gentle, as if Ziggy was afraid to break her. And she melted.

Arms that were larger, stronger than Ziggy's wrapped around her waist and she felt Dillon bury his face in the arch of her neck even as Ziggy somehow managed to sneak his tongue into her mouth. She was enjoying this way too much to ask them to stop.

Dillon was pressed against her back and Ziggy's hands were in her hair, messing the strands he normally loved to smooth out. The embrace locked her between the two but never once did she feel restricted or trapped. In fact, she had never felt so loved.

"I love you." She whispered when Ziggy and she parted. "I really, really love the both of you."

A wide grin slid across Ziggy's face as he stared down at her. "We know." He told her. "But I'm still glad you said it." There was a soft look on his face that made him look much younger than he was and only added to his boyish charm. She felt Dillon hum in agreement against her neck.

Than Dillon raised his head to breath against her ear. "We're never letting you go. Not ever." He whispered, making her shiver. "You're stuck with us."

She doubted any of them had a problem with that.


End file.
